


Познать неизведанное

by iscalox



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6532522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscalox/pseuds/iscalox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q is hinting at something and Picard is being dense. Pre-slash. In Russian.</p>
<p>Кью на что-то намекает, но Пикард никак не может понять, на что.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Познать неизведанное

– Полагаю, и этот экзамен мы сдали, Кью, – сказал капитан Пикард, совершенно не обращая внимания на крики зрителей. По правде говоря, он настолько к ним привык, что временами вообще забывал о том, что они с Кью в суде не одни. Разве что женщину, которая пронзительно орала у него за спиной, он иногда вспоминал недобрым словом – от ее противного голоса у Пикарда закладывало правое ухо.

Существо, к которому обращался Пикард (в данный момент выглядящее как высокий мужчина в давно устаревшем, но эффектно выглядящем судейском костюме), театрально закатило глаза:  
– Ну что же, полагаю, что да. Я был слишком мягок! Теряю хватку! Ну ничего, в следующий раз придумаю что-нибудь новенькое – поживее, поинтереснее! – Глаза Кью загорелись в предвкушении. – Хорошо, что континуум оставил выбор испытаний на мое усмотрение, правда? Они бы наверняка предложили тебе какой-нибудь скучный стандартный тест из серии «высадитесь на новую планету и постарайтесь там никого случайно не убить». Но я подхожу к делу с фантазией, чтобы ты не заскучал! Согласись, что выходит неплохо?

– Ну… спасибо за творческий подход! – сухо сказал Пикард, совершенно не чувствуя благодарности. – И когда очередной тест? На следующей неделе я не могу – командование направляет нас исследовать аномалию рядом со станцией «Глубокий космос 3». Я думаю, что это займет дней пять, не меньше. А вот потом у меня свободны вторник и четверг, если не путаю. Надо сверить с календарем…

Кью поморщился и махнул рукой, отчего платформа, на которой стояло судейское кресло, начала спускаться. Когда Кью оказался на одном уровне с Пикардом, платформа замерла.

– Тебе не кажется, мой капитан, что ты начинаешь подходить к испытаниям слишком формально? Будто это просто часть твоей работы? – тон у Кью стал слегка раздраженным.

– Это она и есть, – ответил Пикард. – Мне даже в должностную инструкцию внесли «добросовестное и усердное исполнение обязанностей представителя человечества в кью-континууме и прохождение любых экзаменов, испытаний, тестов, которые кью-континуум или его представители решат…»

Кью громко вздохнул и закрыл глаза рукой:  
– Ненавижу бюрократию! Мало ее в континууме, так еще и ты! А я так верил в тебя, Жан-Люк! И в человечество!

– Сочувствую, – сказал Пикард. Признаться, он и сам с радостью обошелся бы без бюрократии, в особенности, без заполнения сотен разных форм. Первый тест на станции «Фарпойнт» он вспоминал с ностальгией – потому что после пришлось составить всего один устный отчет. Теперь же, после каждой встречи с Кью, он проводил несколько часов, заполняя анкеты. – Но ты же понимаешь, что без бюрократии невозможна эффективная работа? Деятельность Федерации держится на отчетах и рапортах!

Кью издал нечленораздельный звук, который, судя по интонации, должен был в равной степени выражать отчаяние, горе и безнадежность:  
– Ладно, перенесем все на следующий месяц!

– Отлично, я внесу в расписание, – сказал Пикард и замялся.

– И? – протянул Кью, почувствовав его сомнение. – Ты хотел что-то еще спросить?

– В общем-то, да, – осторожно начал Пикард. – Хотел уточнить. 

– Ну и?

– Дело в том, что я кое-что заметил, – начала Пикард задумчиво. – Закономерность. Все испытания, которые мне пришлось пройти после второго теста с аномалией, кажутся мне в чем-то похожими. И у меня возник вопрос.

– Серьезно? – спросил Кью заинтересованно. – И в чем же сходство?

Пикард задумался:  
– Начнем с того теста с Зефрамом Кокрейном и его компаньоном, энергетическим существом, которое вселилось в тело умирающей женщины, – сказал он, наконец. – Где мне надо было объяснить Кокрейну работу универсального переводчика, а потом Диане Трой пришлось неделю проводить с ним сеансы психоанализа…

Кью довольно хихикнул и потер руки:  
– Согласись, это было смешно! Когда он узнал, что универсальный переводчик выбрал для его компаньона женский голос только потому, что по умолчанию в любом разговоре, где один из собеседников говорит другому «если бы я имел материальное тело, одетое в брюки, то сейчас медленно, очень медленно расстегивал бы ширинку…», переводчик делает говорящих разнополыми! А как он орал, когда его партнер сказал, что не чувствует себя женщиной и хочет сменить пол! Обхохочешься! Все-таки, вы, люди, ведете себя так, будто вам не хватает ограничений, наложенных природой – хотя их, поверьте мне, мало не покажется! Зачем-то придумываете себе еще и дурацкие психологические заморочки. Надо же, огорчиться, что партнер не того пола! Он же все равно не собирался заводить с ним детей!

– Да, у нас есть социальные ограничения, – сказал Пикард. – Но мы их преодолеваем! Ведь Кокрейн тогда все понял и согласился. Насколько я знаю, они все еще вместе, в однополом браке…

– Да, иногда преодолеваете, – сказал Кью, спрыгнув с платформы и обойдя Пикарда со спины. – Если вас ткнуть в ваши ограничения носом.

По спине у Пикарда побежали мурашки. Кью, как обычно, подошел так близко, что капитан чувствовал его горячее дыхание на своей лысине. С одной стороны, это было хорошо, потому что Кью по ходу дела освободил себе место и избавился от зрителей – и той женщины с пронзительным голосом тоже. С другой, постоянное нарушение личных границ Пикарда нервировало.

– Ладно, тогда возьмем другой случай, – продолжил Пикард, собравшись с мыслями. – Я говорю про капитана корабля, которая встречалась с тем существом… иридисанцем.

– Ага, – сказал Кью и продолжил обход Пикарда по часовой стрелке. – Поверить не могу, что и этот тест вы не завалили! Никогда бы не подумал, что земная женщина, занимающая приличную должность – капитан корабля Федерации, – согласится пойти на такое! Все же, человечество не так уж и безнадежно, должен это признать!

– Это было не трудно, – пожал плечами Пикард. – После того, как я объяснил Ниене, в чем дело, она быстро согласилась, что не все социальные табу одинаково полезны.

– Ты все же не до конца понимаешь, какой решительный это был шаг! – сказал Кью с притворным пиететом положив руку на сердце. – Ведь в тридцать пятом веке для женщины появиться в общественном месте небритой считается страшным конфузом! Кстати, я никогда не рассказывал, с чего началась эта традиция? Очень смешно, обхохочешься!

– Нет, не рассказывал, но давай пока не отвлекаться от темы, – сказал Пикард. – Ниена просто не знала, что для иридисанца встречаться с женщиной с бритыми ногами и головой – позор. И откуда она могла об этом узнать? Ведь это табу, тема, о которой иридисанцы не говорят с посторонними. Потом, когда мы все выяснили, она легко пошла на уступки, посчитав, что ей справиться с общественным осуждением будет легче, чем ее партнеру.

– Да, хотя земляне и уступают иридисанцам почти по всем параметрам, в битве «брить или не брить» они показали себя менее… ригидными, – признал Кью, делая шаг в сторону Пикарда. Тот отступил назад и почувствовал, что уперся спиной в судейское кресло, которое вдруг оказалось совсем не там, где было раньше. – Так к чему ты ведешь, мой дорогой капитан?

– Сейчас объясню, – сказал Пикард. – Но вначале давай вспомним седьмое испытание. 

– Где капитан корабля превратился в энергетическую сущность, избавился от материальной оболочки, чтобы быть со своим любовником? И где тебе пришлось провести с ним разъяснительную беседу? – спросил Кью, делая еще один шаг в сторону Пикарда. Отступать было некуда, и он начал сильно нервничать.

– Да, и еще тот тест, где адмирал каринского флота должна была выбрать – продолжить свою карьеру или уйти в монастырь, чтобы посвятить себя медитации.

– И перейти на высшую ступень сознания, в результате! – Кью склонился к уху Пикарда, будто хотел сообщить ему секрет. Это было совершенно бессмысленно, потому что в помещении суда никого, кроме них двоих, не осталось. Пикард почувствовал, что начинает потеть. – Чтобы потом вступить в ментальную связь с эктом, существом, которые на ее родной планете считают всемогущим демоном. Ну хорошо, мы освежили нашу слабую память и вспомнили достаточно испытаний. Так объясни наконец, к чему ты ведешь?

– Дело в том, – начал Пикард не очень уверенно, – что я вижу тут некую закономерность. Даже несколько закономерностей. Самая очевидная – в каждой задаче, которую мне приходилось решать, обязательно взаимодействовали два существа, принадлежащие к абсолютно разным видам. Но это, конечно, формальное сходство. Я чувствую, что это не главное.

– «Взаимодействовали»? – подмигнул Кью, – так это теперь называется? И, если бы ты не заметил настолько очевидного, то я бы в тебе сильно разочаровался. 

– Да, но есть и еще сходство. Например, в большинстве случаев речь шла о нарушении социальных табу, переходе к новому, непривычному образу жизни, даже изменению собственной сущности одним из партнеров.

– И? – спросил Кью, заинтересованно подняв бровь. – Я же уже объяснял – не важно, насколько далеко вы, люди, заберетесь в космос, куда улетите и какие планеты и звезды нанесете на свои карты. Важно то, что в процессе вы познаете неизведанное, расширите картину мира, увидите новые возможности, которые открывает перед вами непознанное! Сможете переступить через свои привычки и стереотипы, объять и принять то, что до конца не понимаете! В этом весь смысл, это и есть настоящее развитие! Это, а не полеты по космосу туда-сюда в консервных банках!

– Да, я это помню, – кивнул Пикард. – Но мой вопрос немного не в этом. Кью, возможно, это самонадеянно с моей стороны, но мне начинает казаться, что здесь что-то более конкретное, более личное. 

– Серьезно? – спросил Кью, снова склоняясь к уху капитана. – И? 

– Ты хочешь мне на что-то намекнуть? – спросил Пикард и облизнул пересохшие губы, почувствовав неожиданное волнение. – Лично мне? Что ты пытаешься мне сказать?

Кью отстранился и задумчиво посмотрел на Пикарда, будто решая, ответить на его вопрос или нет.

– Возможно, – наконец, улыбнулся он. – Возможно!

Затем он щелкнул пальцами и исчез во вспышке голубого света, захватив с собой кресло и зал суда, и Пикард обнаружил, что стоит в своей каюте совершенно один. Он глубоко вздохнул и вызвал Райкера.

– Да, капитан?

– Запиши, что в следующем месяце у меня очередной экзамен от кью-континуума, - сказал Пикард. – Сегодня, кстати, все прошло успешно. Было даже не очень трудно.

– Поздравляю! Надеюсь, и в следующий раз все пройдет без сучка и задоринки, – сказал Райкер и разорвал связь.

Пикард еще раз вздохнул и опустился в кресло. Иногда понять мотивы действий Кью было очень тяжело, практически невозможно. И не удивительно – ведь Кью был существом, находящимся на высшей ступени развития и полностью отличным от человека. Даже его физическое тело, насколько смог понять Пикард, было всего лишь иллюзией. Но все же тревожное и волнующее чувство, что тот пытается сообщить что-то лично ему, Пикарду, и что он вот-вот поймет, в чем дело, не покидало капитана.


End file.
